Selena
by numbaonealpha9
Summary: It's about a girl named Selena, and she tells you what goes on in her life.


Chapter 1: A little bit about me

This morning was very suckish. As soon as I got out of bed, my mom started yelling at me because I took a whole 2 hours to get ready for a stupid party I was not invited to. I was being dropped off at a friend's house; and my mom didn't want to be late for the party. I felt like shouting at her, but then we would get into an argument and then it would take up time; plus she would _definantly_ be late for her stupid party. What was worse, is she yelled at me for wearing grey silky Pilates pants, and a light-blue NYDK spaghetti strap shirt. I also had on my high-tops; I mean I wasn't going anywhere special other the my best-friends' house, why should I get all dress-up? My mom can really piss me off when it comes to things like this. Whatever, while we were on our way to my friends' house; she was talking to me and I had no idea because I was listening to my ipod. She started screaming my name, and I finally responded. She looked angry, but it was not my fault, I like my music very loud and I especially don't like hearing my mothers' obnoxious squeaky voice. I would definantly have to say that this morning was one of my most un-favorite morning. Once we pulled into the U-shape drive-way, I hopped out the door and ran up to the front door. Here in Oceanview, I would have to think that being one of the most prettiest, richest, meanest girls in town: I would live a perfect life; well I **don't**. I may live in the biggest house, I may have tons of money, and I may have millions of friends, but that doesn't satisfy me. I hate my mother for starters. My dad left us because he was also tired of hearing her loud, obnoxious, squeeky voice; except she was ALWAYS yelling at him. if anyone should leave, it's my mom. I rather have my dad as a guardian then my mom. He never yelled at me, unlike my evil selfish annoying mother. Anyway, enough about her: you're probably wondering who I am. My name's Selena Block; I have long wavy dirty blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. Most people refer to me as the Beautiful Angel. Only problem with that nickname is; I am definantly not an angel. I have been recently suspended from school for starting a fight with one of the cheerleaders on my squad. I go to Eastwood High School for Girls. Yeah, I know...an ALL-GIRLS school. How does one survive you may ask? I know the trick; get a boyfriend from the high-school one block away, and you're gonna see the Briarwood guys everyday of the week; or when ever you see your boyfriend. Most of the girls are single: either because they are ugly or they are _waaayyy_ to immature for a boyfriend; unlike moi. I am the most fashionable girl in Eastwood; and so are my 2 best friends: Holly Anderson and Samantha Jacobson. Holly has light bleach-blonde hair and ocean-water blue eyes. Samantha has long wavy black hair, and almond-shaped amber eyes. We are all very pretty, and are the most popularist girls in Eastwood High School for Girls. My boyfriend is the most popularist guy in Briarwood. That is what is sooo great about us being a couple. He's popular, and I'm popular. Our school's only go up to 10th, but next year me and him are going to be in the same schools. I am sooo excited about that. Anyway, I have nothing to worry about for a whole day because when my mom parties, she don't come home normal; she be drunk and she probably had made-out with a guy to ease the pain of the divorce. While I am at Holly's house, I suppose I can get a good glimpse of her hot brother every now and then. He has shoulder-length straight brown hair, and dark-brown ah-mazing eyes. He has tan broad-muscular muscles, the kind you get from physical-labor not the gym, and he skateboards. I am in love with guys who can play a sport, or skateboard. My boyfriend Danny plays soccer; and he's goally. He's good at soccer, but he tried to ride a skateboard, and fell flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at that; but we got passed that and it's okay to be embarrassed; if your my boyfriend...that is. Me on the other hand, I never embarrass myself; at least not in public. Holly and Sam...a whole different story. They make complete fools of themselves on a daily basis. Okay, back to reality. As I was saying; I am in Holly's house until my mom comes to pick me up after her party. Holly's mom went to the party too...I am not sure why, but she did: she left me, Holly, Erick, and Sam here all by ourselves. This is going to be good. Maybe a party? Nah, holly's too good of a girl to throw a party while her mom isn't home. Hello? That's the _only _time you can throw a party; that and her twin brother Erick isn't going to allow Miss Holly the Angel to throw a party; even though she can totally get away with it; since her mom never believes Erick because Holly seems too good and innocent to do anything bad. Yeah Right! She curses out her teachers, she cuts class, she make-outs with guys in her bedroom; but she tells her mom she's just tudoring them for a big test that's coming up. Sam's mom is totally cool with whatever she does. Sam just has to tell her mom where she is, and who she's with. My mom, is waaayyy different. I'm not allowed to do anything, other then peck kiss my boyfriend. Even though, I don't follow her rules. if my dad was still living with us, he would stand up for me and tell off my mom. But that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. Luckily, I see my dad over breaks. Other then that, I live with my witch of a mother. This summer, my dad said I can bring 5 people to spend the summer in his huge condo; I have no idea who I'm gonna bring with me. I know for sure; Holly and Sam. I don't think me and Danny are gonna last that long; I've been meaning to break-up with him for the past 2 months; I waited because I thought things were going to get better in our relationship. But it didn't happen. I guess bad relationships run in the family. I hear Erick trying to convinced Holly to throw a party; and as usual I am in the middle of this conflict. i have no idea who's side to chose, if I pick Holly, Erick will never "speak" to me again. If I pick Erick; Holly won't be my best-friend anymore. I hate when I'm dragged into this. I just picked up my Motorola, and dialed everyone in my phone-book's number. I knew Holly was going to kill me, but it would at least stop them from fighting, I hope. Moments later, the house was piled up with people. I received a devilish glare from Holly, but I avoided making eye-contact with her the entire the party was coming to an end, Danny finally showed up. I decided to talk to him, and he was very talkitive.

"Danny, can I talk to you?"

"sure. What up Selena?"

"Um...Do you still like me?"

"no."

"what?"  
"I love you."

"oh."  
"what do you mean by oh? Don't you love me?"

"i do love you, but i was just surprised you said that to me, is all."

"we've been dating since 7th grade. i know it's been on-and-off, but i love you."

"I um...I--love--you-too."

"do you mean it?"

"of course i mean it. why wouldn't i?"

"because of the way you said it."

"what do you mean? i do love you."

"prove it."

"how?"

"i don't know. Just prove to me that you love me."

"i don't know how."

"if you truely love me, then kiss me."

"how is that gonna prove I love you?"

"just kiss me. please?"

"oh, okay."

I leaned in, and lightly kissed him, then he passionantly kissed me. I don't know why, but he started to kiss me more intensly each second. He must really love me. I wonder what he's gonna say after I break the kiss. Surprisingly, before I could break the kiss..._he _pulled away. I looked at him to see what he would say, but all he did: was wipe away the lip-gloss that stuck to his lips. I starred at him, and i thought to myself "Did i put on too much lip-gloss? Does he want to break-up as much as i do? Should I have used Cinnabon instead of Caramel Latte?" all these questions were rushing through my head. I didn't know which one I would answer first.

"Danny?"

"yeah Selena?"

"Are you okay?"

"um...yeah i'm okay. why do you ask?"

"um...nothing. look there's something i've been wanting to tell you."

"me too. Actually, i wanted to ask you something."

"okay. you first."

"Um...how can I put this; I am madly in love with you and---" he began to say. i wanted to interupt but i didn't want to ruin the moment. he took out a box. I was alittle worried about this. "Will you go to prom with me?" i was sooo glad he didn't ask me to marry him.

"There's something I would like to ask you."

"okay."

"Would you like to spend the summer in my dad's condo with me and my friends?"

"of course. now what did you want to say to me?"

"um....that is what i wanted to say. i just didn't know how to word it."

"cool. So are you going to prom with me?"

"um.....sure. pick me up at seven. okay?"

When the party ended, Danny, Erick, Sam, Holly and me sat on the couch watching random TV channels. When my mom finally came to pick me up, well...i thought she was picking me up alone...which i was wrong; not only did Holly's mom come; but my mom brought over another one of her "over-night boyfriends." i am so sick-and-tired of her over-night BF's. Once she realizes that she took the guy home, she sends them away and eats a tub of chocolate icing. This happened 34 times in the past 2 next morning, me and my mom went shopping for a dress that I could wear to prom. I decided to bring Sam and Holly with me; to get their opinions too. And of course, Erick had to come with us...he's sooo over-protective; and he's Holly's twin-brother! I also brought Danny along, I wanted to make sure that I didn't over do-it with the prom out-fit thing. I picked out a navy-blue floor-length silk dress, with an open-back and spaghetti straps with diamonds on them. I got black Silver Kellie Pickler heels with diamonds on the straps. I bought a diamond necklace and diamond hoop-earrings. Holly bought a magenta V-neck floor-length Kelly Wu dress with an open-back, along with matching high-hels from Kellie Pickler Heels. Sam got the same dress but in black, and it was a mini-dress. She got black Kellie Pickler Heels, with shimmering, sparkly silver straps. We got our nails done: mine were painted navy-blue, Holly's were painted light-pink, and Sam's were painted black(not a surprise!) then we went over to Belinda's Beauty Salon to find the perfect hairstyle that Belinda was going to use on us for Saturday. Mine was just curled and flowing down my back, Holly had her hair straightened, but her bangs were puffed. Sam got a haircut, but that didn't stop her from wearing the hair she always had: her hair totally un-even and her hair got red tips. she was a total rock-princess; in a way. Just as we left the Salon, i spotted in the corner of my eye; the girl who's always been jealous of me and does what ever i do: Serena Develatche; other known as "my boyfriend's cousin"; why did he have to have a girl i hate as his cousin; why couldn't it be Donna Cobbana or Jennifer Lopez? but no...it had to be Serena Develatche. The prom was in 4 hours, and i wasn't going to let my boyfriend's cousin ruin the rest of my day.

"Hey Selena. Looking as beautiful as ever!" We all know who said that while i was walkingI(not Danny....SERENA!)

"Hey Serena. what are you doing here?"  
"Just getting ready for prom. you?"

"same here. what are you wearing?"

"i don't know yet...what are you wearing?" I had to think about it.

"I'm wearing a white micro-mini dress with black polka-dots, and brown cowboy boots. Wish i could stay and chat, but i don't want to chat." I received a high-five from Sam. I could see in Serena's eyes that she was going to wear it to the prom. Since by the way, she always copys whatever I do...this prom was going to get a little entertaining watching the clown walk into the high-school gym. We went back to my house to get ready, and then time passed. it was time for the prom!


End file.
